Walking Alone
by AlexStark13
Summary: Percy Jackson and Alex Stark, and their close nit group of friends, have a secret. One that they hope Camp-Half Blood never finds out about. But what happens when their secret is the only way to save the camp? And if they don't, the figure in the black suit might just kill them all. T for swearing, TRIGGER WARNING, contains slash Avengers/PJO&HOO/SlenderMan Post Giant War
1. Disclaimer

**This is my Avengers/Percy Jackson/SlenderMan crossover.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS AVENGERS, OR THE ****SASSINESS THAT IS PERCY JACKSON, OR THE SCARY _THING _THAT IS SLENDER MAN. I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.**

**Summary: **Percy Jackson and Alex Stark, and their close nit group of friends, have a secret. One that they hope Camp-Half Blood never finds out about. But what happens when their secret is the only way to save the camp? And if they don't, the figure in the black suit might just kill them _all._

**Warning:** Time Travel, Slender Man, swearing, OC character deaths, Beloved character deaths, cutting (past), torture (past), **TRIGGERS WARNING! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

**Pairings: **Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase, Travis Stoll/Katie Gardener, Nico di Angelo/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Clarisse La Rue/Chris Rodriguez, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Jack Rogers/Alex Stark, Carly Romanov/Henry Banner, Luke Barton/Tory Oden-Son, (more might be added later)

**THANKS FOR CHECKING OUT THIS STORY! LOVE YOU ALL**

**PS I'll be updating my Secrets, Lies, and High School this Friday. I PROMISE!**


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

A girl, about thirteen years old of age, was running in a dark alley in a small town. Her pale green eyes held fear, her dark red curly hair cascading down her shoulders to her waist. She looked behind her back, her eyes widened and she ran faster to the fence at the end of the alley. She was hoping to climb it. She reached out her hand. It was only an inch away from it, but the fence never rattled, or did a thirteen year old girl climb over it. The alley was empty, except for the black cat that hid in a corner. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound.

Line Break

The town was empty, not a soul, except for a boy. The boy was exactly the same age as the red headed girl. He was huddled in a corner, rocking back and forth.

"I can't die young. I can't die young." He repeated over and over. His sky blue eyes were full with nervousness, as his body shock with fear, his dirty blond hair stood on end.

"I will not die. I will not die. I will not die." He repeated faster and faster, until he had no voice. The corner became empty. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound.

Line Break

Another boy, same age as the others, with black hair and light blue eyes. He was walking around the woods with a flashlight. Unknown to him, he was near an empty town, with an empty corner and a silent alley.

"Please don't kill me." He whimpered. He flashed the light back and forth over the shadows of the trees. _Why me? _Rang loudly in his mind, over and over. He had to climb a tree and see if he could find the others in his group. He put the flashlight in between his teeth and walked up to the tree. He put one hand on a grove in the tree and started climbing.

Hand by hand, foot by foot, he went up the tree. He almost reached the top branch of the tree, it was just out of his reach. He stretched and stretched to the branch, but the branch was never touched. The tree didn't have anyone on it. Everything was silent. No one on a tree, or in a corner, or in the alley. Nothing moved and nothing made a sound. All there was, was a black cat in the alley.

And of course, the man with the palest skin, and the blackest suit and tie.


	3. Kidnapping Of A Camper

_4 YEARS LATER_

**Chapter One**

**Kidnapping of a camper**

Chiron was in his wheelchair watching his campers from the porch of the Big house. His face was lost in thought. _'Something is wrong today.'_

__"Are you going to bid or not?" Chiron turned toward the man, _no God, _beside him. The God did act like a mortal sometimes. And having a vast memory like his, he normally got things mixed up, or forget. That was one of the many down falls of being immortal.

"Today feels wrong." Chiron knew Mr. D knew what happened those many years ago, to this day.

"You say that every year, and it's been four. Nothing is going to happen."

"I still don't get it. Seven kids went into the forest, only four come out. And their _very vague _discription on what happened. I don't like it."

"Then watch the tape they gave you."

"I can't, remember? I swore on the River Styx I woouldn't, until on of them gave me permission."

"Now that was stupid on your part."

"I wanted Percy to trust me. He barely trusted anyone when he was thirteen, other than Grover and his mother. Annabeth nearly destoryed his trust for her. I didn't wamt that to happen between me and him."

Mr. D wasn't able to respond back because a scream broke through the silent forest. The Big House door flung open with a bang. Travis Stoll from the Hermes Cabin 11, ran towards the forest with his brother, Connor Stoll, in tow.

"THAT SOUNDED LIKE KATIE!" Yelled the young lad. Chiron climbed out of and his magical chair and galloped towards the scream that broke tthrough the trees again. He grabbed hold of Travis, putting the son of Hermes on his back.

"KATIE!" Travis yelled when he saw his girlfriend came in sight, hopping off of the centaur, he ran to the girl, who currently was on her hands and kness in the mud, sobbing her heart out.

"Kit-Kat, what's wrong? Come on, talk to me." He whispered as he held her close to his chest. She shook in his arms.

"He-he t-t-took her-r-r. N-no f-f-f-f-face. So many _arms! _T-tall suit. White face. Black suit." Katie repeated over and over. Chiron's face paled a her words, the same words, the same words Percy was muttering four years ago. When they found him in the same spot.

"Travis, take her to the infrimary, and tell the cabin counselors, Emmergency Meeting. And tell them to tell everyone not to go in the forest. FOR ANY REASON!" Travis nodded his head, wrapping his jacket around Katie.

Chiron watched as the young couple walked away towards the infrimary.

"We are in for more than we bargined for." He said as he walked away. Leaving the forest where nothing moved and nothing made a sound.


End file.
